<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Origin of a Name by NonstopCreatorOfNonsense</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970627">The Origin of a Name</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense'>NonstopCreatorOfNonsense</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mal's Chaotic Life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Sexual Assault, Dubcon Kissing, Escape, Gen, How Do I Tag, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Name Changes, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Past Sexual Assault, Rescue, Sexual Assault, Suggestive Themes, Underfresh Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970627</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense/pseuds/NonstopCreatorOfNonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet of Mal's past, showing the first time she met her Uncle Fresh</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fresh Sans &amp; Mal, Fresh Sans &amp; Original Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Mal's Chaotic Life [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202798</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Origin of a Name</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is happening in her past, before she met Necro or Zerif or knew of any of her other family.<br/>At this particular point in time, she was still one of Nightmare's guys. She hit the age of maturation and began going through her heat cycles without anyone taking the time to explain to her what was happening to her body or why. The smell Killer mentions in the beginning is from that, and it’s the whole reason he attacked her in the first place. He smelled it, he lost control of himself, and just like with animals, it set him off (so to speak). He touches her soul and kisses her without consent, but that's as far as he's able to go before help arrives.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"C'mere, pipsqueak.” “No, I won’t! Get away from me, creep!” Mal fought against the other skeleton, her sockets narrowed and expression twisted into one of annoyance and disgust. As he gripped her forearms and shoved her backward against a wall, Mal screamed, roughly connecting her knee with the other’s pelvis. He faltered for a brief moment before a black tar-like substance began to drip from his sockets, accompanied by an almost guttural growl that slipped past his maw. Oh, she’d really done it now, hadn’t she?</p>
<p>One of his sockets flared up with red magic and her soul appeared before her, then with his magic aiding him, she was slammed back against the wall again, unable to move her body. Reaching out to carefully take her soul into his hands, Killer took a moment to briefly glance it over before he arched a brow bone at the teen, his once irritated scowl now a malicious grin, “No one’s ever touched your soul before, have they?” Rather than answer as expected, Mal growled softly in annoyance, “Fuck you, tar face.” The elder of the two chuckled lowly, leaning closer to deeply inhale her scent before he mumbled, “Oh <em>believe me</em>, you will. It’d be so much easier though if you quit fightin’ me on it.” He very lightly squeezed part of her soul and she squirmed, a deep blue blush dusting her cheeks as liquid heat began to course through her bones. Very well aware of her reaction, he squeezed her soul a second time, massaging it with the tips of his phalanges and smirking when she let out a faint whine, continuing to squirm. As her scent spiked, becoming stronger than before, he groaned and rasped, “God damnit… You smell so good, buddy. I’m gonna <em>love</em> playin’ with you.”</p>
<p>At a particularly hard squeeze to her soul, Mal hissed, scowling up at Killer and spitting at him, her blue tinted saliva splattering against his cheek. Despite just being spit on, the taller of the two laughed softly, visibly amused, “Awe, cute… It looks like you still have a fighting spirit, even though you know what I’m gonna do to you.” The teen squirmed, glaring up at him, “Oh, go to hell, Killer. There’s a <em>special</em> place there for people like you.” Killer grinned in amusement, raising a single brow bone at her again, “I’m <em>so</em> threatened, kid. You got me <em>quivering in fear.” </em>Mal opened her mouth to respond, freezing as a blur of colors whizzed past her, just barely registering in her peripheral vision. What the hell?… Was that Ink? What was he doing here? Killer followed her gaze as she looked to the side, appearing startled. A few seconds passed and then he squeezed her soul again, growling softly, “Focus on me, <em>pet</em>. I’m the only one you should be paying attention to right now.” Mal let out a surprised gasp, immediately shrieking as Killer pressed his teeth to hers. In the back of her mind, her thoughts were racing, and the voice that often narrated them cried out in fear,<em> “Somebody help me, <b>PLEASE.”</b></em></p>
<p>As if some unknown being heard her and sensed her growing desperation, there was the grating sound of what sounded like wheels on the concrete floor, followed by a loud crash. Killer’s magic left Mal, and instead, refocused itself on the unexpected intruder as he whirled around, one hand on the back of his skull as the other directed a series of attacks their way. Beneath his hand, Mal could see thin cracks peeking between his fingers and she winced. Whatever had hit him… <em>Yikes</em>. Looks like their guest meant business. She shifted her gaze to the person in question as he zipped past all of Killer’s attacks with a scary amount of ease, a wide grin across his face as purple magic flared out from behind a pair of sunglasses that read “YOLO.” Once within arms reach, Killer materialized a knife that matched his red magic and slashed at the stranger, and to Mal’s shock, despite the damage he just took, the stranger didn’t slow down or show any signs of fear. <em>Just who, or <b>what</b>, in the hell was he?</em></p>
<p>Purple magic grasped Killer’s soul, and Mal couldn’t stop the startled yelp that escaped her mouth as her attacker was thrown out of the room. More purple magic appeared, slamming the door shut, and before Mal could even fully understand what she was doing, she pushed her soul back into her chest and touched her fingertips to the rims of her sockets, conjuring blue threads. Momentarily stunned as he caught sight of the threads, the stranger stared at her and she merely ignored him, using the threads to move objects in front of the door. First a table, then several chairs, followed by a filing cabinet and a small shelf. The stranger easily pieced together what she was doing, and his grin widened further somehow as he pointed a set of finger guns at her, visibly impressed, “Smart move, chica. Lemme just help ya out a little bit.”</p>
<p>She wasn’t even granted a moment to process his words before his gloved hands were firmly gripping her wrists and he’d moved behind her, his purple magic spreading to her threads. Sockets widening in shock, she yelped, yanking her wrists out of his grip and scowling, <em>“What the-?! WHO THE <strike>H3LL</strike> EVEN <b>ARE</b> YOU, AND WHAT DO YOU <b>THINK</b> YOU’RE DOING?”</em> The stranger quirked an obnoxiously bushy eyebrow and wagged a finger at her in disapproval, “No curse words, lil dudette. Cursin’s pretty unrad a’ ya, y'know? I’m just a radical bro that’s here ta give ya a hand.” Mal stared at him for a moment, visibly dumbfounded at the odd way he chose to speak. <em>What in the actual-</em></p>
<p>Killer began pushing on the door, and as he began to move all the items that’d been piled in front of it, she was ripped out of her confusion, all her attention on the door again, “Yeah yeah, whatever man. What were you doing when you grabbed me like that that?” The stranger, in all his horrifying neon glory, shrugged, an eyebrow still raised, “I was thinkin’ of teachin’ ya a new trick.” The teen glanced up at the stranger and snapped, visibly beginning to panic, “I have a lot of questions, but they’ll have to wait. Whatever you were gonna do, <em>do it <b>now</b>.”</em> Mal produced more threads, allowing the stranger to grab onto her wrists again. Once more, purple magic spread to her threads, and the stranger nodded toward the door, “Ok kid. I need ya ta bundle up those strings as tight as ya can, and then force them into the shape of a wall.”</p>
<p>Mal couldn’t <em>believe</em> she was about to take orders from a total stranger. A <em>weird</em> one at that, too. She did as instructed, a blue tinted bead of sweat beginning to roll down the side of her face as she forced her threads to gather into a tight bundle. Once a decent sized bundle was accumulated, she then forced them to take on the shape of a wall, yelping as what looked like violet flames began to dance over the threads, totally enveloping them. The stranger said nothing, only lightly squeezing her wrists to get her to return her focus to their current task. Once a wall of thread was formed, Mal’s sockets widened in awe as the violet flames surrounded it, visibly condensing as Killer succeeded in throwing open the door.</p>
<p>The stranger moved Mal’s wrists closer together, holding both of them in one of his hands while he used his other to open up some sort of portal, beginning to back toward it with Mal. Sensing the magic in the air and piecing together what the two were up to, Killer growled in annoyance and summoned a blaster, shooting a large burst of his magic at the wall of thread. From their side of the wall, Mal heard Killer let out a cry of outrage. His attack… Tt couldn’t penetrate the wall she’d made. Now backed almost entirely up to the portal, the stranger released Mal’s wrists, wrapping an arm around her waist instead, and she screamed as she was yanked backward through the portal. She was falling, though with ease she was able to right herself again, and as she landed in a pile of snow, she sighed and looked around for the stranger.</p>
<p>Casually standing nearby with his hands in the pockets of his jacket, he grinned at her and tilted his head, “Those were some sick nasty moves back there, kiddo. Where’d ya learn ‘em from?” The teen rolled her eyes, standing and brushing the snow off her clothes, “I was born with them. Had a little help getting better with them, but it’s not a big deal.” She paused, making a face as a realization dawned on her and her body warped through the space between them. Staring up at the stranger and crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her sockets at him, “You never told me who you are or why you decided to help me. <em>Start talking.”</em></p>
<p>The stranger laughed softly, adjusting his sunglasses before offering her a single gloved hand, “The name’s Fresh. I really dunno why I helped ya though, ta be honest. Guess ya made me think a’ someone else.” The teen glanced at his hand, visibly feeling skeptical of his words as she hesitantly took his hand, deciding to interject before he had the chance to ask for her name in return, “Weird. I don’t really have a name.” Fresh raised both eyebrows, confused, “Sure ya do. Everyone’s got a name, pal.” Mal shrugged, “Agree to disagree.” Once again catching her by surprise, Fresh yanked her closer to himself, turning over her arm and lifting it, peeking over the rims of his shades to get a better look at something. Immediately understanding what he was doing, she began to squirm, trying to pull away from him. He tightened his grip the smallest bit to keep her in place, furrowing his brows as he read out loud, <em>“Suboptimal Abomination Number 406.”</em> Hearing his words, Mal froze, her sockets widening in fear. Noticing her reaction, Fresh raised an eyebrow again and repeated, “….Don’t tell me <em>that’s</em> your name. Suboptimal Abomination, Number 406?” Mal’s entire body tensed and her eye lights grew hazy as she looked away from him, her voice soft, <em>“…So what if it is? At least I don’t have a random word for a name.”</em> The neon nightmare hummed, releasing her arm, “Look, sure, I dunno ya or even <em>anythin’</em> about 'cha, but I can tell that 'cha don’t like that name.” Mal narrowed her sockets and glared at him, her eyes clouding over with errors as she hissed, “Would <em>you</em> like your name if the only time it was ever used, was when you were being called names and getting smacked around?”</p>
<p>The elder of the two shrugged, “This isn’t about me, is it Sparky? Do ya want a rad new name to go by? We can think a’ somethin’ if that’s what 'cha want. Just ta get rid a’ all the totes unrad memories an’ all.” Unable to see, Mal took a tiny step back away from him, her sockets still narrowed in distrust, “And <em>why</em> would you wanna do something like that? You don’t even <em>know</em> me.” Fresh offered her a tiny smile, even though he knew she couldn’t see it, “It’s just for your benefit, kid. I got no motives or anythin’, I swear.” The teen stared in his direction, “Uh huh, sure. I <em>really</em> believe that, Fresh.” Fresh hummed in consideration, tapping a finger on his chin. He then seemed to perk up, “Hey, instead a’ the name ya got now, what if we made it shorter and called ya 'Mal’?”</p>
<p>The shorter skeleton arched a brow bone, her vision slowly beginning to return, <em>“…'Mal’?”</em> Fresh nodded, smiling widely, “Yep! It’d really fit 'cha, too.” She hesitated for a moment before letting out a deep sigh in defeat, “Sure. Why the <strike>h3ll</strike> not.” Fresh laughed softly, and then reached out to lightly swat the top of her skull. Hands flying to the top of her head, Mal snapped, <em>“Hey,</em> what was <em>that</em> for? I didn’t do anything!” Stuffing his hands back into his pockets, Fresh shrugged, “That’s for the curse word ya just dropped. No more a’ that, Mal. <em>Capiche?”</em> Hearing the use of her new name, the teen hummed in acknowledgement, shifting her gaze away from him as she smiled faintly, “Yeah yeah… Whatever it takes to keep you from smacking me again, weirdo.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I realize that Fresh canonically doesn't have any feelings, but this took place before Mal learned that about him. From her perspective, he seems pretty normal (as normal as he can be, that is) so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>